


The Gentle Wind

by yeasties



Category: Girl From Nowhere, เด็กใหม่ | Girl From Nowhere (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeasties/pseuds/yeasties
Summary: Tk after Nanno
Relationships: Nanno/TK
Kudos: 17





	The Gentle Wind

The gentle wind  
“ สวัสดีะ แนนโนะนะคะ” “Hello I’m Nanno”  
When TK first heard these words he didn’t think they would having meaning to him, they didn’t have meaning to him even when he first made that promise. When Nanno kissed him on the rooftop and even when he was being dragged out the school after being caught he still did not miss these words. Now TK is still stuck in rain. Still stuck, even when he got over the memories, even when the moon shines on his watch and even when the sun blazes over him.  
The moon has watched him and Nanno through their time. The moon watched them that night when they ran away in the rain and hid behind the wall, that night when TK got caught and the moon even peaked on them when Nanno kissed him during the red sunset. And TK is still stuck where the moon watched Nanno leave him through the rain.  
The moon never saw the gentle wind from when they first met in their classroom or when they sat next to each other on the rooftop, but the moon saw the storm during the night.  
The moon watched over the storm where Tk fell in love Nanno and the storm where TK lost Nanno.  
The moon saw Nanno’s tears that last night, the tears that turned the gentle wind to the storm that TK is still stuck in.  
When Nanno met him at that last night she told him that she had to take his father away from him for him to appreciate his father properly to get him back, but TK never had his father. That is why even when Tk misses Nanno the most she won’t come back.  
Now the moon only watches TK try to unwind himself out of the storm to get to Nanno and the gentle wind.


End file.
